I'm Doing Imagines! :)
by WereBetterTogether98
Summary: Just read the 1st page to know what to do to get one! I will do as many as I can!
1. Chapter 1

**So im going to start imagines!**

**Xx Lilly**

**First! Choose 1 ( or more) of the following:**

**-Riker**

**-Ratliff**

**-Rydel**

**-Rocky**

**-Ross**

**-Ryland**

**-Calum**

**-Laura**

**-Raini**

**-Austin**

**-Dez**

**-Ally**

**-Trish**

**Second! I need your name!**

**Third! Type of story: ex. Romance,Adventure, Comedy etc.**

**Please either PM your choices to me or post in the reviews :)**


	2. Tiffany's Imagine

**Tiffany's Imagine****  
**  
*4 years ago*

You were walking through the park in your hometown. You heard some music in the distance and decided to check it out. You were almost 15 and sadly this was the second time your mom let you go to the park by yourself.

You looked under one of the big trees and saw 5 kids singing. You decided to walk over to them to hear better. Because they sounded pretty good.

You loved music. You looked closer at the kids and 4 of them looked like siblings, and the 5th looked like a friend of theirs.

You walked up to them.

"Um Hi! I heard you guys singing and I just wanted to say y'all are really good!" you said to them.

"Thanks!" the only girl said.

The girl stood up," Hi, my name is Rydel! I'm 16. And these are m brothers and our friend! Come on guys introduce yourselves!"

"Hi, I'm Riker, I'm 18. "He said shaking your hand.

"I'm Ellington Ratliff. Everyone calls me Ratliff, oh and I'm 16!" he said also shaking your hand.

"I'm Rocky! I'm 15!" he said shaking your hand.

The last one however didn't shake your hand, he just stood up and said, "I, I'm Ross. I'm 14."

"Wow, gosh. I'm so ignorant!" You said," I'm Tiffany! I'm 14."

"So Tiffany... Can you sing?" rocky asked.

"ROCKY!" Rydel yelled.

"Sorry... It was a suitable question." he replied.

"No it's fine. I don't mind... I can prove to y'all I can sing! Well if you want!" You said.

"Sure! Go ahead." Riker said.

You took a deep breath and started singing the only song you knew your voice sounded great with," The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling... We could've had it All! Rolling in the Deep! You had my heart inside your hand! And you played it, to the beat!"

They all just stared at you," What's wrong? Was I that bad? I'm sorry."

Riker stood up and grabbed your shoulder," Dude! That was amazing!"

"Really?" You asked.

"Yeah!" they all replied.

You spent most of your time at the park with them.  
A few hours had passed when, "So you want to come to our house?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah!" You replied.

*Present time*

You were walking in your hometown park looking at the birds in the pond when you suddenly got knocked in.

You let out a scream as you were falling. The person who had run into you immediately reached to you to help you out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit cold..." you replied.

"Here take my jacket!" he said wrapping it around you.

You two walked over to a bench and sat down.

"I'm so sorry I knocked you in! It was totally unintentional!" he replied.

"It's fine! I promise. If only the water was warmer I wouldn't have minded it!" You replied.

"Did I ruin anything? Like your phone?" He asked worried.

"No, I left my phone in the car actually. So we are so good "You replied.

"Great! Oh by the way, I'm Ross! You seem really familiar! What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Tiffany!" You replied.

"So Tiffany, who's your favorite artist and song?" Ross asked.

"Well Ross, it's gotta be Adele and Rolling in the Deep!" You replied.

"Want to sing it together? I love that too!" he replied.

You two sang the song. At the end you two both realized who each other were.

"Tiffany!" he said.

"Ross!" You screamed.

"OMG! It's so great to see you! Where have you been?" he asked.

"It's great to see you too! I actually moved for two years and we then decided to move back here!" You replied.

"I missed you so much!" he said hugging you.

As he released he continued," Tiffany, you were my first true crush..."

You cut him off and replied," And you were mine!"

"Would you do the pleasure of going on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I will Ross!" You replied hugging him.

"Great! Maybe, we should get you in some dry others before you get sick... And you can just borrow Rydel's clothes. The family would be happy to see you!" he said back.

"That's an awesome plan! Let's do it!" you said back to him.


	3. Jasmine's Imagine

**Jasmine's Imagine**

_**¡NEW TXT MSG!**___

_**From Ross:**__  
__Hey Jaz, Are you free tonight?___

_**Reply to Ross:**__  
__Yeah I'm free!___

_**From Ross:**__  
__Great! Pick you up at 8!__  
_

You put your phone on your night stand and sat back in your bed and continued to read your book.

*later*

"Hey Jasmine, I'm heading out! See you later! "Your mom said coming into your room.

"Bye mom! Hey do you know what time it is?" you said.

"7:15, why?" your mom replied.

"Crap! I gotta get ready!" you said as you closed your bedroom door.

You started curling your hair. When you were done you pinned the front back with a yellow flower clip.

You picked up your phone.

_**To Ross:**___

_ Casual or Dressy?___

_**From Ross: **___

_Casual!__  
_  
You sat down your phone.

You slipped on some cute jean shorts with a white tank top and a yellow crop top.

The door bell rang. You quickly slipped on yellow ballet flats and ran down stairs.

You grabbed your purse and house keys and opened the door.

"Hello beautiful!" Ross said when you opened the door.

He was wearing yellow high tops, denim jeans, and a yellow v-neck.

"Oh shut up! Let's go." you said pushing him out the door and closing it behind you.

"Where to?" you ask.

"Not telling! But here put this on!" he said handing you a blindfold. "And hop on!"

You hopped on his back so he was giving you a piggy back ride. You slipped on the blindfold.

"Ready!" you said.

Ross started walking. A few minutes later he stopped and put you down.

"Ear plugs!" he said.

"What?" you said right before he put them in your ears.

You hopped back on and he walked on.

A few minutes later he sat you down on something soft. He then took out your earplugs and took off your blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" he said.

He had set up a moonlight picnic at the beach.

"Ross! You're so nice! This is beautiful!" you replied.

He lay down beside you and you two gazed at the stars.

After a while you noticed him looking at you.

"What's wrong?" you asked. "Why aren't you looking at the stars?"

" Because I'm looking at my beautiful star..." he whispered," I love you Jaz."

"I love you too Ross." you said grabbing his hand.


	4. Mackenzie's Imagine

_**Just a side Author's note! I'm going to write chapters 12&13 of "Stuck" tonight and tomorrow. But the thing is I'm going out of town Friday morning until late Saturday night so I will be unable to add them until Sunday night **____** (East Coast USA time) so sorry!**_

_**Xx Lilly**_

_**From "Rossy 3"**__**  
**______**Hey Mackie! I'm bored! Wanna go to the beach? I'll drive and pay for whatever we want!**__****_

_** From "Mackie :)"**__**  
**__** Sure Rossy! What time r u gonna pick me up?**__****_

_**From "Rossy 3"**____**  
**__** Half an hour sound good?**__****_

_**From "Mackie :)"**__**  
**__** I'll be ready!**_

You sat your phone on you dresser and opened your swimsuit drawer. You searched until you found the perfect one.

You grabbed a yellow and blue floral bikini and ran to the bathroom and slipped it on. You then put your hair up into a messy bun. After that you took off you makeup and put on all your waterproof makeup.

You grabbed a white cover up dress and slipped that on over your bikini. You slipped some silver bejeweled flip flops on. You grabbed your beach bag from your closet and set it on your bed.

You tossed sunglasses, sun screen, tanning oil, a comb, your favorite book, and a beach towel into it. As soon as you finished that you got a text message.

From "Rossy 3"  
I'm here! Come out to the car ;)

From "Mackie :)"  
Be right there Rossy! 3

You shoved your phone in your bag and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and also put this in the bag and walled out of the door.

Ross was driving his awesome convertible. You grabbed your sunglasses from your bag and slipped them on.  
You tossed your bag in the backseat and climbed in the front.

Ross was wearing a white v-neck and his yellow swim trunks. He looked at you when you got in.

"You ready for an awesome day of fun?" he asked.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" you asked.

"I don't know... "He said.

"Thanks for doing this for me! Now start driving Ross!" you said.

He started driving and then said," Anything for the girl of my dreams!"

You looked at him shocked," What?!"

"What? I didn't say anything!" he said.

"Yes... Yes you did! You said 'Anything for the girl of my dreams' did you not notice?" you replied.

He stopped at a stoplight and looked at you," What if I meant to say that? Which I did..." he said.

"OMG Ross! Really? I'm the girl of your dreams?" you screamed.

"Yeah you are! And... And... Um I love you Mackie!" he said.

"I love you too Ross!" you said hugging him.

The rest of the way to the beach you held his hand. And when you two got to the beach y'all played in the ocean. Later you two lay in the sand and then made sandcastles. You two spent the entire day at the beach.

After your day of fun Ross came back to your house so y'all could hang out.

You two watched a movie. When Ross decided to go home you walked him to the door.

"Goodnight Rossy." you said staring into his eyes.

"Goodnight Mackie." he said kissing you on the cheek and walking out the door.

_**From "Mackie :)"**__**  
**______**I miss you already...**__****_

_**From "Rossy 3"**__**  
**______**I miss you too Mackie! I love you 3**_


	5. Author Note! (please read)

_**So just saying if you ever see a "3" in my stories its normally me trying to make a heart out of symbols my computer just doesn't put in part of it :)**_


	6. Lena's Imagine

_**IM just saying I really love this Imagine! IM sorry if it's taking so long to write your imagine **____** It's hard to write so many. I have to write like 12 more so yeah! I WILL WRITE YOUR IMAGINE! If you have already requested an imagine, please stop requesting it. I will write it!**_

_**Xx Lilly**_

Lena's Imagine

You and Riker had been friends forever. Y'all had both learned how to dance together. You two group up together. But in 2007, when Riker and his family moved to California, you two were separated.

It's been 6 years and you have almost forgotten him. Riker was your first crush, so he had a special place in your heart. Now almost 22, you decided to use the birthday present you got from your 21st birthday.

A plane ticket to anywhere you wish. You decided to go to Hollywood. Hoping you would run into Riker or someone famous.

*in Hollywood*

You were walking the streets of Hollywood when you saw a tall, blonde haired guy wearing glasses. He looked exactly like Riker.

"Riker?" you said loud enough so they would see you.

The person turned around and faced you," Who called my name?"

You ram towards him and stopped right in front of him. "RIKER!"

You hugged him tightly and then let go. "um, do I know you?" he asked.

"Riker, its Lena! From Colorado! We were best friends, we learned how to dance together, started singing together, remember me?"

A look of shock consumed his face," LENA!"

He wrapped his arms around you and didn't let go. After a few minutes he backed up and looked at you," I never thought I would see you again! What are you doing here?"

"It was a birthday present!" you replied.

"I'm so happy to see you! So would the family!" he replied.

"How far do you guys live from here?" you asked.

"Half an hour I guess, why?" he asked," Are you thinking of moving here?"

"Yeah! I guess... If there are apartments near your house." you said.

"There are! They are like right down the street from us!" he screamed.

"I will look into it! Haha But seriously I want to see your family!" you replied.

"Under one condition! If you go on a date with me tonight AND when you move here, because after all you were my first crush." he says smiling at you.

"Ok! I accept that condition!" you say.

He quickly grabs your hand and starts walking towards his car," Let's go home."

"Perfect! I always did consider your family, mine too!" you replied.

"I love you Lena." he said once he got in the car.

"I love you too Riker!" you said as he leaned over and lightly kissed you.


	7. Author Note! please read

I feel like doing **2** and only **2** last imagines! 1st 2 people to review this (aka comment) their name, R5 member, and type of imagine gets one!

~Melody


	8. Charlotte's Imagine

Charlotte's Imagine

It's been 10 months since you have seen your best friend Ross and his family. At the end of the summer your parents thought it would be good to send you to live with your aunt in New York for 5 years.

You left for New York August 24th. Which just happened to be the saddest day of your life, you had to leave the only life you knew and start again.

(Flashback)

"Ross, and need to tell you something…" you say to Ross, (your boyfriend) walking him into his dressing room at the Austin & Ally set.

You closed the door so you two could be alone.

"What's wrong Charlotte?" he asked sitting down, looking a bit worried.

"My parents, they are sending to my Aunt's house August 24th…" you said trailing off.

"That's not too bad! You're only going for a week tops!" he said taking my hand, holding on to it.

"No, Ross. I'm not going for a week… I'm going for 5" you start to say then he cuts you off.

"5 weeks? I guess I can handle that!" he says.

"Years…" you reply.

"5 Years?" he says standing up.

"Ross..." you stand up.

He turns around so his back is facing you.

"Come on, talk to me! This wasn't my choice! My parents still control me! I'm only 16! I don't turn 18 until 2014! It's only 2012… As soon as I turn 18 I can leave! Then I promise I will come back to you!" you spout out and then place your hand on his shoulder.

After a moment of silence he turns around. His face and eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. He was crying.

"Are you sure? Can you really promise that? How can you make sure your Aunt will let you leave?" he says still crying.

"I,I, I can't…" you stutter.

" Charlotte, You're the best thing that has ever happened to me! Now you just get up and leave! I can't believe you!" he cried almost yelling.

"Ross, it's not my choice! I tried to fight it! But my parents wouldn't give in!" You start yelling and crying too.

"I just thought you loved me, and would always stay here…" he said calming down a bit but still crying.

"Ross, I do love you! I just have to obey my parents… they know what's best for me… Even if we don't think that it is…" you reply still crying, "I really didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm sorry I overreacted Charlotte…I'm just upset… I don't want you to go…" he said coming over to you, wrapping his arms around you.

"I'm sorry too, I love you Rossy…" you mutter to him.

"I love you too Char…" he trailed off.

*August 24th at the airport*

(at security)

"Charlotte I'm really gonna miss you…" Ross says to you while pushing a piece of your hair behind your ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too!" you say pulling him into a hug.

You eventually let go and walk through security.

You continue walking, one last time you look back and see Ross looking at you.

You wave at him and blow a kiss to him.

He pretends to catch it and then waves back.

You get on the plane and know that your life is officially and completely over. You already miss Ross so much!

(Present Day)

" I can't wait ! My favorite band is performing tonight! AHHHH!" my cousin Emily shouted.

"Em! Could you please be quiet I'm doing homework!" you said to her.

"Charlotte… it's Friday! You don't have to do your homework now! OH and by the Mom says you have to take me and Shiloh!" she says walking out of the room.

"Whoa! Get back here! How did I get roped into this?" ouI said back to her.

She walked back in," Cause she doesn't want to go and Shiloh's mom said someone has to go with us!"

"Ugh! Fine!"you said," What time do we leave?"

"Umm, Half an hour!" she said, right then the door bell rang so she left to let Shiloh in.

You quickly got ready and we left. When You got there you went on in.

Everyone was screaming because the band was coming out. You were in the first row, because Shiloh and Emily forced themselves into it.

The band came out. It took a little while but then you realized something. You know them.

"Emily, What are their names? First and last!" you said shaking her.

She turned to you," Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ross Lynch & Ellington Ratliff! Why?"

Then it hit you. Ross, my boyfriend is on stage right now.

"Um, No reason." I replied.

After the concert there was a signing/meet & greet thing.

You made it my mission to get Ross to remember you.

It was your turn. Shiloh and Emily went ahead of you, then you saw him. Ross was at the end of the table.

You got up to him.

" Hey Ross!" you said.

He was still signing things," Who should I make this out to?"

"Well, Charlotte. Your girlfriend." you said smirking a bit.

"To: Charlotte , My Girlfriend." He said writing it down," Wait, CHARLOTTE!"

He yelled and then stood up and hugged you.

" I missed you so much!" he muttered.

"I missed you too!" you said back.

Emily and Shiloh walked back to you.

"Wait, you know Ross?!" Emily yelled.

"Yeah! He is my boyfriend…" you said to her.

"HOW?" Shiloh yelled.

"Well we used to live in the same town and we are dating too! I mean we have known each other for a while…" Ross trailed off.

"OMG! AHHH My cousin is dating Ross Lynch!" Emily yelled.

You and Ross started laughing.

"Ross! Come on what's the hold up? We still have like 10 more people!" Riker yelled.

"Riker! Look who I found!" Ross yelled.

" Is that? CHARLOTTE!" Riker yelled.

"RIKER! OMG! " you screamed mocking him and hugged him.

"Guys! It's Charlotte!" Riker said bringing you to everyone.

"CHARLOTTE!" Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, and Ratliff yelled.

You all hugged each other.

"I'm sorry, But this is my cousin Emily and her friend Shiloh! They love you guys!" you said to them.

"Charlotte so nice to see you!" Mark said.

"If the little ones love R5 so much why don't you guys come hang out after everyone leaves?" Stormie replied.

"Well I don't know if we can they need to get home…" you said back to stormie.

"Please! Please!" Shiloh and Emily screamed.

"Okay. Okay. Just because You guys are the cutest 7 year olds ever!" You said.

"Great! I can't wait to hang out with my girlfriend and her cousin and her cousin's friend!" Ross said.

"Yay!" Shiloh and Emily yelled.

Ross came over and hugged you.

"I cant wait either!" you said hugging back.


End file.
